Different
by PoppyLol1
Summary: Something is wrong with Katniss and no one really knows it, not even herself. This is my first fanfic, so please review and help me out.


Chapter 1

Chocolate chip cookies. It should be a crime to be so damn tasty. I had a plateful of them right in front of me. This was my fifth cookie. I could eat millions of them and still crave them. Yep, that's how much I love them!

Someone knocked on the front door. Cursing, I dragged myself out of the chair, grabbing another cookie off the plate. Whoever was at the door started pounding. Jeezz. I opened the door and some sort of hot red colored liquid splashed on my face. Blood.

My eyes flew open and I stretched my body. It was just a dream. I looked at the clock on my wall, 2.15 am. Just peachy!

But there was something pounding on the door, oh wait, not the door. The windows. It was raining like crazy! Hailstones were pelting against my window. It's not like I didn't like the rain and wetness and all, no it was far worse than that. I despised rain! I curled myself into a ball and turned away from the windows. I tried to drown out the noises by pressing a pillow to my ears. Not much of a help. I closed my eyes tightly. I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't, I was too restless to fall asleep now.

I opened my eyes a bit. There were shadows and weird shapes dancing on my green wall. You couldn't really tell the color though because it was too dark. But I stared at the wall, trying to think of something nice to distract myself. Music usually helped me during such times, but my iPod was on study table and to go get it meant I had to get out of the bed and walk to it. Nope, I was too much of a chicken to get out of the bed while it was raining.

There was a bright white light in my room now, oh great! Lightning! But don't lightning and thunder come as a package. Not together, obviously. Lightning came first and then the thunder, something to do with the fact that light travels faster than sound. And no, I wasn't a nerd! Just knew my basics. But right now, I wasn't thinking right. My brain was all mush. Yeah, rain and stuff did that to me.

I was still staring at the wall trying to distract myself. I couldn't think of the cookies in my dream, because of the blood. Shudder.

I thought about how to explain music to a deaf person in the sign language. I really tried to put my head into it. The different kind of signs I would have to make to, make him understand. I didn't know sign language, so I tried to make my own, in my head. Anything to distract myself.

There was another bright light. Followed by a series of them, that got my attention and the different shadows and shapes it made on the wall. It was scary, but very captivating. I tried to understand the shapes that were appearing on the wall, but they were random. But I was looking at them too intently.

I saw a human hand; I guess it was a hand, because of the five fingers like things. There was a knuckle duster, and a head. As I stared, it became more and more clear and more real, like a poor quality picture upgrading to 3D( if that is even possible); I couldn't look away now or even blink.

There were two people. One of them was kneeling in front of the other, the other one stood over him with a knuckle duster, striking him on his head. The person kneeling kept spewing blood out of his mouth with each strike. It looked mighty sick!

I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have seen this. I need to get out of here.

The knuckle duster transformed into a dagger. I need to get out of here. The person, who was striking, slashed the kneeling person's face, making a long gash on his face. He cursed and raised his hand again. This time, he did not make a gash but he separated the victim's head from his body. And the victim's hot blood was on my face.

I closed my eyes tightly. Told myself that it was just a dream and no one is that cruel, not anymore. I cried, I don't know why I cried, and I couldn't help it. I cried really hard. Held myself together, and literally turned into a human ball. I tried to calm myself and hush my sobs, trying to keep it quite. I was afraid someone would see me like this or someone would catch me.

I dared not to open my eyes now. Dared not to move a muscle, not a sound. It would be morning soon; I just had to keep myself together till then.

This happens to me every time it rains at night. And then, I don't remember it the next morning.


End file.
